I'll Stand By You
by Oreata
Summary: Finn stands up for Rachel. Post Special Education. Finchel.


Okay, so this is a one shot that has been running through my mind for a few days, and I know from experience that the only way to get it to go away is to write it down…so here it is!

Enjoy!

It was the first day back from winter break, and Rachel Berry was determined to keep her chin up. Sure the break hadn't really been enjoyable on any level, but with the New Year came a new attitude that she was going to try and keep. She was determined to get over Finn and bring her focus back to her unavoidable stardom. Rachel reached into her locker to grab her AP Calculus book, but on the way her hand brushed past the "Finn" necklace she had put there the day they had broken up. Abruptly she shut her locker, reminding herself of her goals. She frowned to herself, letting out a sigh. When would she admit that it was impossible to completely erase Finn from her life? The worst part about their break up was that since he was her best friend as well, she had lost that too. All by her lonesome she rounded the corner to her next class, only to come face to face with Finn Hudson. They stopped for a second, eyes meeting briefly before continuing on in opposite directions. Rachel gulped sadly, and turned around to yell after him but found she had no words to say. Only Finn had ever been able to render her speechless. Remembering her math class, she turned rushing in the direction for her class. Before she even had the chance to see where she was going she found herself running into the body of someone much larger than her.

"Uh…sorry." She began apologetically, but was cut off by a loud booming voice.

"Hey, watch where you're going midget!" It was Karofsky. Rachel swallowed nervously, and tried to voice her apologies again. "Don't got Hudson to protect you anymore, huh?" he asked, shoving her roughly into the locker. Rachel's let out a small yelp as her body collided with the metal of the lockers, and her books went flying in every direction.

Finn turned around just into to see Karofsky pushing Rachel into the lockers. Even from down the hall he could hear the tiny cry that escaped her lips. Nostrils flaring he charged at Karofsky, tackling him to the ground in a swift motion.

"Don't you ever touch her again." He growled angrily under his breath. Rachel's eyes widened in shock at the scene that was unfolding before her. Karofsky snarled angrily, throwing punches in Finn's direction.

"Come to rescue your fair maiden, glee boy?" Karofsky asked rhetorically. Finn clenched his teeth together, pummelling him even harder.

"Scratch what I just said, don't you even think about her." He spat in his opponents face. Dave swung his arm back, planting it in the middle of Finn's nose. There was an instant trickle of blood running down his face from his nose and over his lips. Finn was about to punch back when he felt a pair of arms pulling him off of the other boy. It was Sue.

"Care to tell me what this is about twinkle toes?" She asked. Finn suddenly felt the need to stand up straighter. Silently he reached up, wiping the blood from his nose with his hand.

"Well?" Sue asked again, exasperation evident in her voice. He just stood there, unsure of what to say. Sue looked disgusted. "Well, don't just stand there looking daft. Get to Class!" Frustrated she started to walk away, grabbing Karofsky by the back of the collar as she went by him. "Dumb ass." She whispered under her breath, looking back at Finn who was still standing there at loss for words.

Rachel finally moved from where she had been frozen against the lockers in fright.

"Thank you for defending me Finn, it was very honourable of you." She told him, stepping close to him. The students that had stopped to watch the fight had gone back to their usual business of going from class to class. Finn shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets uncomfortably.

"Are you okay?" He asked, shuffling his feet.

"I'll be okay…just a little sore. I should be asking you that…look at your eye." She told him, reaching up to touch the bruise gently. He stiffened under her touch and she pulled back awkwardly.

"You should get to class, you'll be late." Finn reminded her. Rachel looked down, nodding sadly.

"You should really get your eye checked out. Please?" He agreed with little resistance, and turned to head to the nurses office.

"I'll see you at practice?" He offered, looking back for a moment. She nodded, pressing her lips together sadly. Rachel turned around, and looked at her books which were still scattered everywhere. Her large brown eyes were filled with tears, and she allowed herself to be upset for the few moments it took to clean up the mess they had made in the hall. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that this wouldn't have happened if she and Finn were still together. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand she stood up and walked towards the class she was sure she was late for. There was a state of sorrow filling her body, but she opened the door and entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late…" she offered apologetically.

The End.

So there it is! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! Also, go read my other stories!


End file.
